Family Affairs II: Mending Relationships
by Carly Cisco
Summary: Sequel to Family Affairs :) God, I still suck at the summaries. Anyways, I hope you have a good read.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh God, oh God! You are all so awesome. So, I am taking this chance to say a very, very big THANK YOU too all the people who read the first part of the fanfic Family Affairs, because yes, you make me so happy. I really love you, guys.**

**Anyways, I would also like to apologize to harleysantana23, because dear, i don't know how to make a hotmail account. I am a loser like that. I am trying though, so I will just give you my e-mail.**

**So, everyone, here is the sequel I promised. I hope it will make you guys happy, because, I really want to make you happy guys.**

**Leave me a review on how you think so I can have an idea of what you want, guys.**

**I love you so, so much.**

**Let's all hold pinkies together, because yeah, I am still depressed about Brittany and Santana. Oh God, my feels again. Sorry.**

**Have a nice read!**

**xx**

* * *

Brooklyn smiled as Santana sauntered across the room that Saturday morning.

"Good morning, Mama," Brooklyn slid off her stool to hug her stepmother's legs.

"Morning, Brook," Santana cooed, as she carried the blonde child in her arms. "Morning, Britt," she said as she pecked a kiss to the older blonde's cheeks. Brittany smiled at Santana.

"Morning, babe," Brittany chattered happily as she plunked two toasts, an egg and a bacon strip in a plate in front of the Latina. "How's sleep?"

"All good, Brook was in my dreams last night," Santana grinned and seated herself in the breakfast nook, with Brooklyn seated safely beside her.

"Really?" Brittany nods with a questioning look. And in a heartbeat, Brook's curious blue eyes were beaming expectantly at the Latina, silently pleading to tell the rest of the story.

"Uh huh, yep," Santana grinned, playing along with her stepdaughter's antics.

"What am I doing in your dreams, Mama?" Brooklyn said, her attention drawn on the Latina and the food she was supposed to be eating was long forgotten.

"Brook and I were in the jungle. There were a lot of animals, and then we were crossing the river," Santana smiled, starting to fork her sunny-side up egg around her plate. She took in a breath and chewed on the food, tasting the yummy taste only Brittany could make.

"Mama, tell me more," Brooklyn groaned. Sometimes, for an almost four-year old, Brooklyn was a handy. She only had a few days of being a three-year old and the toddler was picking up too much of Santana's stubbornness and Brittany's exuberance.

It's kind of cute and adorkable.

"Well, San…what happened when you crossed the river?" Brittany said, finally sitting with them and they started to eat as a family.

"Well, here's the interesting thing, though," Santana said, putting her fork on the side of her plate. "When I and Brook stepped into the water, Brook turned into a chimp!"

A loud guffaw came from Brittany and was then followed by Santana's hearty laugh. Brooklyn was the only one who couldn't get it, but she laughed anyway, because seeing her mothers laugh makes her so happy.

"So, remind me, today's a Saturday," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, it is. And what do Saturdays mean, Brook?" Santana grinned at the toddler.

"Abuela's day!" the tot excitedly yelled.

"She's that handy, eh?" Brittany smiled as she tilted her head. Santana, however, was quick to put a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Well, what do you think? You were a handy, too. Always excited about family affairs and gatherings," Santana whispered.

"Mama, I wants a kiss, too!" Brooklyn grunted.

"Alright, munchkin, c'mere," Santana said, bending to plant a kiss on Brooklyn's tuff of blonde hair. Brittany did too, and Brooklyn giggled.

Santana thought Brooklyn had the cutest giggles ever. Like, ever in a million years.

"You excited to see Abuela again?" Brittany asked Brooklyn and the toddler nodded her head happily.

Ever since Brittany and Brooklyn moved in almost three months ago, Santana's family had included her and her daughter in their Saturday evening dinners. In a few weeks, the Saturday evenings morphed into Saturday tea afternoons and then it morphed into Abuela's Day, since Maribel Lopez had fallen in love with Brittany's and Santana's little blonde angel.

Jorge was even enchanted by Brook. One time, when on a rare occasion Santana saw her father dance with Brooklyn in his arms, and he did look like someone so funny that Santana wouldn't even mention it to any living soul.

Anyhow, over the course of weeks, Brittany and Brooklyn was then considered a part of the Lopez family, since the blonde had been known to the family since high school years and Maribel and Jorge was just as adamant as Santana was in making their lives a part of Brittany's and Brooklyn's.

"Mommy, what would me and Abuela do to Ted today? Do I get to play with Ted today? Do we get to walk in the park?" Brooklyn asked her Mommy as Santana was trying to prep her up with her navy blue dress and flats. They were all ready to go to the uptown New York to spend the day with the elder Lopezes and the tot was nothing but an annoying bunch of adorkable giggles and impatient bouncing.

"I think Abuela would walk with you at the park," Santana concluded as she stretched herself up. "You look pretty good in that dress."

"I wants to see Abuela!" Brook grinned.

"Alright," Santana hitched Brooklyn on her hip and Brittany carried their bag which contained Brook's playthings, and some extra clothes, as well as another bag filled with groceries to cook for lunch.

Brooklyn, after being buckled safely in the backseat, started to hum to herself, more of like gibberish babble as Brittany had a hard time loading all the bags into the car. Santana herself was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel when she saw her girlfriend all loaded with the crap that was their share of Saturday lunch, so Santana decided to be the chivalrous one.

She went out of the car and tried to take the bags from Brittany.

"Thanks," Brittany huffed.

"No problem," Santana smiled. "Always here to he-"

A kiss sealed the Latina's lips and silenced her words. Brittany was then quick enough to pull away and smiled subtly as she walked into the car.

They drove with light conversations, like how were Santana's work, and Brittany's dance classes and stuff along the way, for fear of waking Brooklyn up, who was soundly sleeping in the back seat. Suddenly, Songbird played into the radio.

"Oh, gosh," Brittany mumbled, her mind drifting back to a time when they were younger and still unsuspecting of the hurt they would have gone through.

"Yeah, wow," Santana smiled, her eyes glazed with tears. "Do you still remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Brittany said, teary-eyed as well. "How can I forget? It's always been us. You and that song. They go together. Like when I buy mustard at the grocery, and then I remember the ketchup."

Despite the tears looming on the edges of her eyes, Santana had to laugh at Brittany's comparative remark. Brittany still had that logic, even after all these years.

"Mama?" Brooklyn asked sleepily. "We there yet?"

"A little longer, baby. You can go back to sleep and we'll wake you up once we get at Abuela's," Santana smiled at the toddler through the rear view mirror.

"She's turning five on Wednesday," Santana remarked. "I'm having a big girl already."

"You love her so much, don't you?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

"I do. I mean, I want to give her a birthday party," Santana smiled, and for a moment she saw Brittany's facial features fall. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Brittany did not look up. She just fixed her eyes at a certain spot at the dashboard and looked at there for a really long time. "It's just…just that…I haven't given Brook a real birthday party, before. I don't know."

"Look, I don't mean that," Santana said. "I mean, not that I am thinking highly of myself, but hey, Britt, this life is ours now, you know what I mean?" Santana smiled.

"I know, but…I don't know. I feel like I could have done better than work for us all these years, you know. I don't feel like a mother right now," Brittany said, her voice full of hurt and repressed anger.

"No," Santana said. "You shouldn't say that, Britt. Look at Brooklyn, you raised her right, you taught her well. You love her, and that's what's important. If you don't want to throw a birthday bash for Brook, then maybe we can just invite Mike and Tina and your colleagues and then maybe Mami and Papi, and your Mom, we can fly her from Lima."

"You know she had hated me since I got kicked out at Julliard," Brittany said resentfully.

"It's about time you settle your conflicts with her. She misses you, Britt. I'm pretty sure. Besides, Brook has the right to know about her Gram," Santana said, running a comforting right hand on Brittany's back while trying to drive with a single hand.

Brittany nodded in approval, since she thought Santana was right.

"You can do that for me? And Brook?" Santana rubbed soothing circles on Brittany's back.

"Yeah."

"Okay, don't be sad now," Santana cooed.

"Okay," Brittany responded to the Latina with a weak, hesitant smile.

"Smile for me," Santana requested.

Brittany promptly gave her a wide smile. The Latina leaned in for a quick kiss before averting her eyes back on the road, carefully driving.

"Watch your job, Lopez," Brittany said after a few moments of silence. "And don't get us killed."

"What am I? Chauffeur?" Santana attempted a growl.

"Take that scowl away, or Mami would kick your sorry ass when she sees that on your face," Brittany smiled as her eyes darted to the Victorian-styled house just seen from the distance.

"Come on, Pierce, wake Brook up."

The Saturday was fun, as Santana had thought about. She knew her parents and her girlfriend was up to something again. And this time, it was baked salmon that tasted like damned heaven. They had barbecues in the Lopez backyard, while Brooklyn was playing around with the overly-sized Japanese Akita named Ted.

Evening came and Brook was sound asleep in the guest room. The adults were sipping creamy cups of coffee and tea when Maribel suddenly tapped her teaspoon on her teacup. "Listen up."

"Yeah?" Jorge said, almost dozing on his second cup.

"Mami?" Santana said as she sat, flustered, and almost as the same time as Jorge sat startled.

"Our munchkin's birthday is on Wednesday," Maribel smiled.

"So?" Santana scowled.

"I am excited!" Maribel seemed to bounce off her seat. "I really would love to throw a gala at Brooklyn's birthday."

"But Mami!" Santana growled. "I just wanted a quiet birthday for Brooklyn. Like, a normal birthday," Santana could see Brittany's eyes boring into her back in her peripheral view. She could see that the blonde's eyes wore something in them – gratefulness, pride…a mix of both.

"No," Maribel shook her head. "It has to be special. It's a birthday!"

"Mami," Santana looked desperately at Brittany, silently signalling the blonde to back her up on this because she's shitting bricks on how to win over her mother.

"It's true, Mami," Brittany said softly. "We have decided that we will hold a party that only includes important people in our lives. Like, my colleagues, Santana's friends at work, Brooklyn's friends and a few to mention. And you, our parents, and my Mom, too," Brittany said hesitantly.

"Oh, well, since you've decided then," Maribel said, retreating to her seat. Santana could swear her mother had conceded to Brittany almost gracefully. Truly that Pierce girl is a Lopez whisperer or something.

"Yeah, and we would like to invite you to be at, you know, our place on Wednesday. I really would love it if you'd be there, to share with us Brook's birthday," Santana finished for Brittany.

"Sure, we would be there!" Jorge smiled. "Right, honey?"

"Yes, I am positively sure!" Maribel grinned. "Do I get to buy my little munchkin a gift?"

"Yeah," Brittany and Santana chorused. "Well, anyways, Mami…it's late."

"It is," Maribel said. "You could stay the night."

"Nah, don't bother, Ma," Santana drawled. "We'll just drive here next Saturday."

"Okay. See you on Wednesday then?"

"Yup, Ma. See you," Santana said as she waved from the door. Brittany was already carrying a sleeping Brooklyn out of the Lopez residence.

The drive home was silent, and Brittany was playing Temple Run on her iPhone and Santana was eyeing her with a smiling face. "Hey Britts," she called the blonde.

Brittany wasn't paying attention. Her tongue was poked out of her lips, and her brows were scrunched in concentration. Santana found it awfully adorable.

"Britt," Santana smiled as the blonde's brows furrowed a little deeper.

"Brittany!" Santana grinned as Brittany's shoulders slacked off, indicating that the blonde had just lost the game.

"What?" Brittany mumbled innocently. "What are we talking about?"

"As much as I'd like to convince myself that you are listening to me, I know you are not, because I know you're trying to beat my high score," Santana grinned playfully. "And you lost, I know."

"But, San," Brittany wailed softly. "You always win on Temple Run."

"I got quicker finger reflexes, Pierce. Get over it."

"But baby," Brittany pouted.

"Alright, I'll let you delete the high scores and clear off the cheat counters," Santana said. "By the way, I was just really asking if we could drop by the convenience store. I'm running out of shampoo," Santana said.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Britt, I swear I am not using the shampoo that much, but yeah, someone's drinking all my shampoo," Santana said. Then, she looked pointedly at Brittany. "You're using them, aren't you?"

"No. Not today," Brittany shook her head lightly.

"Yeah, not today, but…you used it last Monday. You used it last Thursday. I smell the pillows Brittany."

"But we share the bed, we should share the shampoo, too," Brittany reasoned out.

"But that was my special shampoo," Santana said.

"But I want to smell like your shampoo…" Brittany said. "And I am special, right?"

"Yeah…way special-er that the special shampoo…" Santana smiled as she planted a quick kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Mhm…" Brittany hummed softly, and then she flipped the phone back and started to play again.

After their quick drop at the convenience store, they were behind their apartment door in ten minutes. Brittany was carrying Brooklyn into her room, which was something that had been an issue with the child a few weeks earlier, since she didn't want to sleep without her mothers. But in a few nights, the tot had adjusted to her new bedroom routines.

In twenty minutes, after a quick shower, Santana and Brittany were already lying on the bed, their bodies mingled together, breathing almost even, and the only light that illuminated their room was the light from the nightlight by Santana's side of the bed.

"San…"

"Yeah, Britt?" Santana said, turning her head to face the blonde.

"Nothing, just…well, I love you," Brittany smiled, almost to herself.

"I love you, too," Santana reciprocated the smile her girlfriend had mustered across her face. "We'll talk to Tina about the birthday.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea," Brittany snuggled closer to the warmth beside her and closed her eyes for the night.

* * *

P.S. Can someone add this to a community? Please 0:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Hey, hey, I really apologize for the late update but yeah, I am planning to have this thing worked out weekly. I am looking for summer jobs, that's why. Okay, so I was supposed to wait for my beta to finish all this, but since my beta wasn't there, I think she's kind of busy, so I am not pushing it so far.**

**To Dionne, or Dee, the next in my alphabet name (because I call myself Cee) so, thank you, thank you big capital THANK YOU for being the beta for this chapter.**

**And I know you'll be in the next chapters, too. I love you love you love you so so much!**

**So, I really was working on another fanfic entitled Thinking Of You, probably a one-shot, but I am still working on this! Seriously, because guys, I really love you so so so much! Plus, this is not the end of Brooklyn, Brittany and Santana as a family.**

**I want to see a wedding. I want to! Maybe on a three on this. Yeah?**

**Yup. And I still hate the Bram stuff on Glee. I have promised myself and my other half, that I would not watch Glee, not until Bram ends and Brittana gets back together.**

**Okay, I am such a Bram hater. Sorry. Sorry also for this long-ass note.**

**Okay, so every reader out there, here's your lovely, lovely kiss. **

**xx**

* * *

The tune of Happy Birthday resounded through the room as Santana loomed over the toddler's bed. On her left hand was a handy video camera, and on her right, her girlfriend was also on the head of Brooklyn's bed.

"Happy birthday, baby…" Santana sang in a whispery volume, along with Brittany's humming. Brooklyn stirred, and then, out of habit, rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Mom?" the tot started to say with a sleepy voice.

"Happy birthday to you," Brittany cooed.

Clearly, Brooklyn was still sleepy as she rolled to her left side and was met by her Mama's brown eyes. "Good morning Brook."

"Morning, Mama. Is it still early?"

"Yup, it's still early. Go back to sleep, if you want," Santana smiled. "Baby, do you remember what day is it?"

Brooklyn looked at Santana, and then at Brittany. And then, as her realization came as to why her mothers were both at her room, her face broke into a wide grin.

Santana and Brittany started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Brooklyn sat on the bed, in her pyjama-clad glory, clapping her small hands together. "Thank you, Mama. Thank you, Mom!" Brooklyn smiled as she scurried to land into her Mama's waiting arms. Brittany then crawled over the bed and wrapped her lithe arms around Santana and Brooklyn.

"Oh, my girls…" she mumbled.

"I love you, Mom!" Brooklyn smiled as she craned her neck to plant a big, wet kiss on Brittany's cheek. She then mirrored her actions to her Mama.

Suddenly, like a rain on a parade, the living room phone rang.

"I'll get it, San. Can you help Brook take her shower?" Brittany said as she sprinted across the room.

Santana's forehead was still creased into a scowl, and Brittany did not go by not noticing it. "Take that scowl off your face, Lopez. It's still six-thirty in the morning."

Brooklyn snickered as she heard her Mom lecture her Ma. The tot's snicker was way too cute for Santana and when Brooklyn did that, her scowl immediately wafted into thin air.

"Come on, munchkin, let's get you showered and make you pretty…"

Brittany sauntered across the spacious living room; she quickly picked up the cordless phone from its carrier and spoke.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, is this Brittany?" a male's voice, although somewhat very much feminine, and definitely screaming GAY was on the other line. If there was one person who would call Brittany and with that voice, Brittany knew who the caller was in one breath.

"Kurt! How are you? Why are you calling…" Brittany grinned wide, even if there was no one else in the room.

"You do know how much of a blabbermouth Tina had become, right? Tina told Blaine, Blaine told me..." Kurt asked in a nice tone on the other line. "Look, I just came from Paris and Blaine's with me. We're picking something for Brooklyn."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Hello? Tina…" Kurt said, and his chuckle followed through the line.

"Oh yeah, well, Santana's helping Brook have her shower. I can tell her to pick you guys up."

"Nahh, we're fine. Besides, doesn't Santana have to work or something?"

"She told her Papi she's gonna be out today," Brittany informed her friend. "Because it was Brook's birthday."

"Lucky kid."

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, be on time for dinner here, tonight, Kurt…"

"Yeah, you can count on us on that. Anyway, I've got to go. Say hi to Tana for me."

"Will do."

After Kurt's call, Brittany fried eggs and bacon for their consumption when the second call came. She held her spatula in one hand as she put the kitchen phone on her ear.

"Hello" she said as there was a shuffle on the other line.

"Hey, Britt? This you?" a high-pitched female voice was on the other line.

"Rachel?"

"Yep-yep. Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great-"

"Umm, Britt, I was just wondering if your baby girl is ready to meet me, you know. See I haven't seen her actually. You didn't tell us Pierce," Rachel ranted.

"Look, Rachel…I don't really have time…I'm frying our breakfast and I don't want to let San eat burnt bacon this morning," Brittany said, as politely as possible.

"Berry, put that thing down. We'll be there at Brook's birthday," another voice was heard through the phone, although in the background. And judging from the way it was said, it was being yelled at Rachel.

"No, Quinny, I was just giving Brittany and Santana a heads up that we will be at their doorstep this evening. You know that it is utterly improper to barge into people's houses," Rachel yelled back.

"Sorry, Britt, Quinn's really an ass this morning. I had to drag her out of bed," Rachel apologized.

"I take that you're living in New Haven together?"

"Yeah, like together…together," Rachel said and from the way Rachel had said it, Brittany could see her smiling with pride.

"Berry, my bacons are burning, damn you."

"Okay, well, I just want to say happy birthday to your baby," Rachel said. "Again, I must say-"

"That's it, Berry. I'll call you back," Brittany said as she sniffed the scent of burning meat. "Bye."

Thankfully, the bacon that Brittany was frying wasn't burnt that much, but when she plunked it down on Santana's plate and Brooklyn's, the Latina looked up to her questioningly.

"Britt, you alright?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am," Brittany tried to give a shrug. Damn Rachel and her call.

"Why did my bacon just smell…funny," Santana asked curiously. "Are you sick or something? You rarely fail cooking my favourite bacon, baby. You don't have to work today if you don't feel fine."

"I'm okay, San. It's just that, I didn't turn the bacon when I should have because Berry called."

"Berry called? Like called, called? On the phone?"

"Yeah, and Kurt too," Brittany said. "They're coming over for dinner. Is…it's not too much, right?"

"Really?" Santana smiled as she forked the bacon and motioned for Brooklyn to open her mouth. Suddenly, Santana's intercom beeped. The older blonde was quick to stand up and smile at the brunette, who was feeding the tot.

"Good morning, Miss Pierce," the concierge said from the intercom.

"Morning, Geoffrey," Brittany said coolly. "And for the bajillionth time, it's Brittany."

"Oh, okay, well, Brittany, there's a Noah Puckerman in the lobby. He was asking for you and Miss Lopez."

"Puck!" Brittany grinned. "Yeah, let him up, Geoffrey!"

She then skipped back into the kitchen and excitedly beamed at Santana. The Latina looked at her with a questioning look, her face tilted to the side, prompting Brittany to spill the beans.

"Puck's here and he's coming up!"

"Puck?" Santana drawled. Had it been what? Seven years…almost eight since she had seen him back in Lima. She wondered what the womanizer of her high school time would probably look like at this time.

"Who's Puck, Mom?" Brooklyn asked, curious as why her mothers had been so excited in a heartbeat.

"Oh, he's your Uncle Puck," Santana smiled. "You'd like to meet him."

True enough, there was a knock on the door a few moments later. Brittany clapped her hands excitedly and walked to the door.

"Who is Uncle Puck, Mama?" Brooklyn asked Santana.

"He's here. He and me and Mom went together at school, back when we were young," Santana said rather proudly. She heard the door open, then close and shuffling of feet towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Lezpez, nice joint you got here, eh," Puck said as he extended his arms wide. The teenage boy trapped in a man's body was grinning from ear to ear. His mohawk was gone, and he was leaner and a little more mature than ever.

"Say hi to your Uncle Puck," Santana smiled as she softly nudged Brook's elbow.

"Hi, Uncle Puck," Brooklyn said tentatively, and then she looked up at Puck.

"Hey there, birthday princess!" Puck was quick to pull the child into his arms and swung Brook into the air. Pretty soon, Brooklyn's chuckles were heard across the kitchen. "I see you've both grown up a heartbreaker, Lopez…"

"Alright, that's it, Puckerman…" Santana quipped as she chuckled. "Who told you it's Brooklyn's birthday?"

"Well, Tina, told Blaine told Kurt, Kurt told Sam, Sam told Finn, Finn told me," Puck shrugged with a clinging Brooklyn in her arms. "I guess Kurt pretty much told everyone else, actually."

"Charming. Look, I really appreciate you being here, but you see, my kid's gonna go to school in a few minutes and-"Santana was cut off by the intercom again.

"Yes, Geoffrey?" Santana snapped.

"Miss Lopez, there's a Mercedes Jones waiting for you. Shou-"

"Let her up, Geoffrey!" Santana grinned as she cut Geoffrey off.

The moment there was a knock on the door, she quickly flung it open, and Mercedes was grinning at her, and was holding a birthday present.

"Hello, Satan," Mercedes chuckled.

"Not too loud, Wheezy. Brook could hear you."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on Brook. Want to tell her happy birthday before I take off to Buenos Aires tomorrow morning," Mercedes says rather proudly. "I want to see her. I can't believe Britt just didn't show up till six years."

"Mama, who is that?" Brooklyn was a laughing, writhing mess on Puck's shoulder.

"Brooklyn Pierce," Santana sucked her breath. "Meet your Aunt Cedes."

"Hello, Auntie Cedee…" Brooklyn smiled as she extended her arms to Mercedes. The older adult took her quickly in her arms.

"God, Santana," Mercedes grunted. "She's heavy."

Puck and Brittany smiled absentmindedly as Santana's eyes shone with pride as Mercedes started cooing to Brooklyn. Finally, after a few minutes of sitting around, Mercedes had yet another thing cut out for them.

"Santana, may I have a minute with you?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, sure," Santana stood up and looked at Brittany, and the blonde quickly nodded. "We can talk in the study."

Quickly, the two women walked to the study, and Santana sat down. "Okay?"

"I am pretty aware that you and Brittany...," Mercedes started. "I'm aware of what you had been through."

"So, what does have to do with our talk?"

"I know Brittany's mother was so angry at Britt after she got herself pregnant and got kicked out of Julliard," Mercedes started.

"It wasn't her fault. Hell, she did not even want it that way," Santana's brows furrowed.

"I know. But what happened, happened. Brittany was pregnant, she got kicked out of Julliard, got her dreams shattered and she had to work for menial jobs. Her parents were very disappointed, Santana. Did you know Brittany hasn't called or spoke to her mother in six years?"

"Her parents did not help Brittany. Don't ever judge her. You don't know her. You wouldn't even give a damn if you ever knew, Mercedes," Santana spat out, her glares were directed evenly to Mercedes.

"Well, that's not my point, Santana," Mercedes said, effectively ignoring the Latina's glare. "My point is, Brittany has her mother, and I hope she never forgets that."

"I know. But Mrs. Pierce had clearly kicked Brittany out."

"So what, Santana? Blood is thicker than water."

"Clearly that doesn't apply with Britt and her mom," Santana growled. "I used to think Elizabeth was one hell of an accepting mother, turns out she was worse than Alma is. Here I thought of my family as an unhealthy one," Santana clicked her tongue.

"Sam is flying Elizabeth in tonight."

"What?"

"He's flying her from Lima to New York, here. She needs to spend time with Brittany. She needs it; after all she had gone through after losing Ben."

"Papa Pierce died?" Santana felt the colour from her face drain to her feet.

"A few months ago, yes. Elizabeth was torn beyond measure," Mercedes said. "I hope this isn't too much to ask from you, Santana. After all, Brooklyn deserves to meet her grandmother, too. Not just on your family's side, but also on Brittany's side."

Santana was quiet for a few moments, as if considering it. However, Mercedes took it as a form of disapproval so she opened her mouth again.

"If you don't want to, I can tell Sam to cancel the flight. We didn't tell Elizabeth that she's gonna see her daughter and granddaughter so-"

"No, let her come. Tell her she's more than welcome at our place," Santana said. "Besides, I miss her too. I've got things to sort out with her also."

Mercedes let out a shaky breath and smiled. "Thank you, Santana."

Santana didn't answer. She knew she had just decided on something that could make her and Brittany or break them. Looking out to the doorway, she could see Puck and Brittany laughing and giggling.

"They're beautiful, Santana."

"Who Puck? Yuck."

"No-"

"I know. I was just kidding. I know they are, Cedes."

"You deserve them, San. You deserve them both and they both deserve you."

Santana threw Mercedes a knowing smile, which was reciprocated and they stayed in that state for a few moments. It was as if they settled to another place and they shared the same sentiments.

"Cedes, I'm taking Brook to the zoo today, you want to come?"

"Nahh, Puck," she said and looked for Puck. "Puck let's get this show on the road."

Pretty soon, Puck's Land Rover pulled out of the driveway, going downtown, with Puck and Mercedes and a foot-long list of Mercedes' ingredients for things that she wanted to cook for that night's dinner.

Meanwhile Santana and Brittany pulled up from the basement parking and out into the road, to the direction of the city's zoo. It being Brook's first time at the zoo with Tana, she was practically jumping off the seat.

They reached the zoo in fifteen minutes and Brooklyn was already elated as they went below the chimpanzee arch. Santana approached the ticket booth and asked the cashier-slash-receptionist and asked her how much an entire roll of tickets for all the animal rides would cost.

"Ma'am that would be 35$" the pimple-faced teenage boy muttered under Santana's piercing glare.

"Thirty five bucks? What the hell," Santana groaned and fake-faced her disappointment as she took out a fresh 50$ bill. "Keep the change, lad."

The day was incredible, and it had been going alright, well, up until lunch, when Brooklyn wouldn't eat her hotdog and just kept on babbling about having cotton candy and ice cream. Brittany was not having any of it.

"Brooklyn, no," Brittany groaned. "No, as in, no. You can't eat cotton candy unless you eat your lunch first."

"Mama," Brooklyn turned her imploring eyes to Santana – no, literally begged and almost cried in front of her.

"No. Mom would be mad."

"Mom?" Brooklyn said.

"No."

A wet raspberry was blown towards Brittany's face, instantly covering some of the blonde woman's hair and neck with carrot mush and tomato sauce.

"Brooklyn Louise Pierce, stop that," Santana grimly said from her corner. "You don't do that to your Mom. You won't do that to neither of us."

"I wants cotton candy!" the little girl bellowed.

"I'll give you cotton candy, when you start learning manners!" Brittany said out loud. "You-" then she broke down sobbing. Brooklyn must have been scared at the thought of her mother crying, because all her fluster and fickle gestures immediately stopped. Santana, on the other hand, panicked and instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"There, there, don't cry."

"I did not raise her right," Brittany bawled.

"No, no…come on," Santana looked worriedly at Brooklyn, who sat horrified at the scene. Then she whispered to herself.

"Me made Mom cry," she said. The little child's lower lip trembled.

"Brooklyn, it's not your fault," Santana said from her post at Brittany's side. "Come here, let's give Mom a hug," she said worriedly.

Thankfully, Brooklyn obliged immediately and scooted underneath Brittany's touch. She looked up to her crying Mom and whimpered. "I'm sorry Mom."

"It's okay, baby. Just…don't do it, again," her Mom sniffed. "Say sorry to Mama, too."

"Sorry, Mama."

"It's alright, Brook," Santana temporarily let go of her hold on her girlfriend and looked smiled at Brooklyn, She stroked the toddler's hair and kissed her forehead. "You won't do that again, okay?"

Brooklyn nodded.

"Good, let's eat that hotdog so we can eat that cotton candy after," Santana kissed her stepdaughter's left cheek. "That okay?"

Brooklyn smiled. "Si, Mama."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, hello there amazing people from Earth! I would jsut like to thank all of you people because you have all been so awwesome and so, so amazingfr reading this fanfiction. I am really sorry if it took so long for me to update. I am not doign so good in terms of productivity right now. So, I am posting this unbeta-ed chapter and I would like you guys again to know that I am so thankful to all of you.**

**Clearly, this fanfic is for you guys, because you and your lovely reviews keep me motivated and certainly makes my day a lot more better.**

**But, that doesn't mean I stopped hating Bram. Anyways, we all know Brittana is THE ENDGAME, so let's stick up for it and hold on for our lovely lovey-dovey dolphins...err, cheerleaders.**

**To tinygleek, yup, let's get little Brook into trouble shall we? Anyways, thank you so much for your review.**

**So, to BlackHoles76, vous êtes tellement incroyable (that took me like seven minutes to ten minutes to translate, oh god.)**

**And to everyone else who is out there who watches out for this fanfiction, here's something for your shipper soul.**

**Oh, and here are your kisses dearies!**

**xx**

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Santana and Brittany made their way to the lift that would take them to their floor. As Brooklyn chewed on her right thumb, Brittany took it as a chance to go touchy-touchy with her girlfriend, occasionally grazing her hand on the Latina's arm.

"Britt," Santana groaned, clearly turned on by the blonde's initiation. "We're in a lift, with a four-year old with us…"

"I'm not doing anything."

Suddenly, Santana's phone vibrated. It was a text message from Mercedes, telling her that Sam was already bored waiting for them.

A lump rose from Santana's throat and she worriedly looked at Brittany's way. The blonde gave her a smile and Santana gave her a small smile back.

"Hey, you okay?" Brittany asked, her smile never faltering.

"Yeah, I…I just thought I left something at the zoo," Santana lied through her teeth.

"Mom," Brooklyn grinned as she stretched her arms outward, prompting Brittany to pick her up. The elevator made a beep, indicating that they are already on their floor. The lump came back to Santana's throat.

Brittany's flat shoes shuffled across the halls and she opened the door, what met her was the most weird arrangements of sorts of people.

Her Mami and Papi, Santana's parents, and her mother was sitting by the living room, Sam was occupying one of the obese club chairs, furiously texting away and Mercedes and Puck were in the kitchen, busily bickering together about what should be put into the casserole and what not.

"Hello, Santana," Jorge was the first to look up and smiled.

"Abuelito!" Brooklyn snickered as she wiggled her way down from Brittany's arms and into her randfather's waiting ones. She barely noticed the elder blonde woman who was sitting beside her Abuelita.

"Mom?" Brittany drawled as she inched her way towards her mother. The elder Pierce quickly flung herself towards Brittany's arm.

"Brittany, I am so sorry," the elder Pierce moved and hugged Brittany tight. "I have so many faults on you, please forgive me. Brittany, please, I am so sorry."

"Mom," Brittany forced her mother to pull out away from her mother's embrace. After a few struggles, she did and her mother reluctantly let her go.

Santana sucked in her breath as she understood that Mercedes' plan was going way out of hand and is turning into crap.

"B-Britta…"

"Mom," Brittany cried and flung herself to her mother's arms. "I'm sorry too."

"I miss you so much, Britt. I miss you. I am so sorry, about everything."

"I am so sorry I never called you, Mom. I'm so sorry," Brittany bawled on her mother's shoulder. Santana started to step forward, in hopes to run a soothing, comforting rub on her girlfriend's back. But, Brooklyn had beat her to it, and the child was now tugging at her girlfriend's shirt hem.

"Mommy?" Brittany looked at her blonde mom as she perched on Jorge's shoulders. She then averted her eyes to Santana, who had her arms crossed and a relieved look permeating over her features.

"Mama, what happened to Mommy?" Brooklyn asked, pure curiosity dripping from her pretty little mouth. She turned to her Mommy.

"Mommy, don't cry," she came teetering to Brittany. Suddenly, she sort of stopped when she saw that Brittany had her face buried into the crook of the elderly blonde's crook of the neck. "Mommy?"

"Santana, come here," Elizabeth Pierce was motioning at Santana to come over. "Come here, so I can give you a hug."

Santana scooted towards the Pierces and Elizabeth hugged her tight. "Thank you, Santana."

"It's alright, Elizabeth," Santana whispered. "You are always welcome."

"Abuela?" Brooklyn turned her desperate cause to her grandmother. "Abuela, who is she?" she pointed to Elizabeth.

"That, my dear, is Grandma Eli," Maribel chuckled. "She's your Mommy's mommy."

With that, Brooklyn instantly scurried towards Elizabeth. "Grandma! Grandma Lee-lee!" she yelled to her grandmother.

By now, Elizabeth had averted her eyes to the young, blonde-haired, blue-eye girl who was constantly blabbering and yelling, flailing her arms, wanting attention.

"Oh, hello, young lady. Are you Brooklyn?" Elizabeth kneeled in front of the young child and ruffled the girl's bobbing blonde head. Santana and Brittany stood beside the older woman, pride was in their faces.

"Do you want to spend time with grandma, baby?"

"Yup-yup," Brooklyn smiled sheepishly. "I'm Brook, Grandma Lee-lee."

"You want to open your gifts I've brought you, Brook?" Elizabeth asked Brook.

The girl's face broke into another smile. "I wantz to!"

As the duo made their way towards the child's room, where her gifts were stacked, Santana and Brittany could hear overhear Brooklyn and Elizabeth's conversation.

"So, are you really my Mommy's mommy?" Brooklyn asked. "Abuela told me so."

"Yeah, you can see that, baby. And you can call me Grandma. It's the same as Abuela," Elizabeth hitched Brooklyn on her hips.

"Wow, you must be very old," Brooklyn snickered.

"You can say that, too," Elizabeth grinned.

Santana watched the old woman and her child converse with a hazy, dreamy look on her face. It was almost unbearable and Santana wanted to tear up then and there because Brook and Elizabeth looked so happy.

Suddenly, Elizabeth saw her and motioned her to come to the room.

"Hey," Santana heaved as she stepped to the child's room. Brook was busy palying with an overly stuffed teddy and she was by far completely ignoring the two adults.

"I see you and Brittany have found each other again," Elizabeth said, her gaze wistfully dropping to the streets below.

"Yeah, you can say that," Santana mimicked the tone Elizabeth had used on her, causing a snort to come from the older Pierce.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for her," she said and Santana looked at her with a funny stare.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I mean, yeah, sure as hell I wouldn't really love that to happen to Britt, and I can't for the life of me understand why you did it, but I guess you have your reasons. Well, I just think that you should be asking for Brittany's forgiveness, and not mine."

"Santana, I want to give you something," Elizabeth said, casually raking her eyes upon the building in front of the window and then fixing her eyes to the window sill. In her hand was a red velvet box and Santana wasn't stupid enough to think that there's a dinosaur in there.

The woman opened it and Santana saw a golden ring with a wrought infinity sign on it.

"Ben's father gave it to me a day before I got married to Ben," she whispered and held out the velvet box to Santana. The Latina hesitated at first, but she accepted it anyways, and then Santana looked at Elizabeth.

"Why?" she managed to croak out.

"It symbolizes eternal love," the elder woman said. "I'm giving you this, because, I wanted to. Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Santana."

Elizabeth handed the velvet box to Santana and clasped it on the Latina's hand with her own. "Take care of her. I hope you will continue to love them both, Brook and Brittany, I hope you will constantly love them."

"Of course, I will, Elizabeth," Santana started to say, but she was cut off the elderly lady.

"I will be gone soon. I don't know when, but pretty soon. Ben had always wished to see his daughter in her wedding gown, but it never happened. Ben had always wished to give that ring to Brittany's groom. But, unfortunately, he never had the chance to. And now that I did it for him, I can't help but feel that he is smiling upon us. And I know my life is finally complete," she said. Tears were rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks and she wistfully looked at Santana.

"When Brooklyn gets married, I hope you continue the tradition," she continued. "I wish you a happy life as a couple, even if you are not going to get married anytime soon, but Santana, I want you to know I am thankful you came into their lives, especially in my granddaughter's life. If it wasn't for you, she would've thought she is just born here lacking one parent. Thank you for providing that other half of love that Brooklyn's ought to receive from her father."

There was no need for Santana to say anything, instead, she hugged Brittany's mother tight and whispered a subtle "thank you" to the old woman, and then they straightened up a little bit and smiled at each other.

"You can call me Mom, if you'd like," Elizabeth chuckled. Suddenly, there was a series of impatient knocks on the front door.

"Babe, can you get that?" Brittany yelled from the kitchen. "Cedes and I are kinda busy. And tell Puck or Sam to come over and help us!"

Elizabeth and Santana shared that knowing look and Santana smiled sheepishly. The Latina then strutted to the doorway and poked Sam, who was left alone in the living room, playing the Christmas version of Angry Birds on his phone. Puck was nowhere to be found and her parents were in her study, indulging in a kettle of tea.

"Santanita, have you seen Elizabeth?" Maribel asked as Santana passed through the hallway.

"Brook," there was only one word that came out of her mouth as the knocks became more and more impatient. Maribel then rushed to Brooklyn's room and Santana supposed that Maribel was compelled to invite Elizabeth for tea.

She yanked the door open and her face fell flat on a smiling Rachel Berry, and behind the midget was a grunting Quinn Fabray who had a box underneath her arm and a Noah Puckerman who, technically was loaded with at least seven boxes of God-knows-what.

"Damn it, Berry, what the hell are in these boxes they're so heavy…" Puck muttered under his breath. "I thought when you texted me to come down help you with a few boxes you meant a few like three…dammit."

A bone-crushing hug engulfed Santana as Rachel Berry hugged her.

"Ew, Dwarf…" Santana scowled. However, Rachel just ignored her and went inside the room, and straight into the kitchen. There were giggles in the other room and Quinn stared at Santana.

"Where the hell do I put this cake? Damn Berry, she insisted we should bring an ice cream cake because it was Brittany's daughter's birthday…"

Santana smiled. "Admit it, Fabgay…you love her."

"Shut up, bitch."

A thud resounded across the living room as a sweaty Puck emerged from the stack of boxes. "Damn Berry and her gifts."

"Hi, Sam," Quinn greeted the blonde guy who was sitting on the club chair. She was pretty much ignored as he was playing on the phone.

"Ew, nerd," Quinn admonished.

"Lezpez can we play Halo?" Puck begged. "I know you have Xbox. You and your family does…please? I and Sam want to."

"Shut up, Puckerman. Leave Evans at peace with his Angry Birds," Santana grinned. But then again, Puck was already turning the 72" TV screen in the other room and was currently sorting out for the joysticks.

"Lezpez, where are the handsets?" Puck yelled across the room.

Suddenly his head shot up in the living room.

"Hey Sam, wanna play Halo?" he grinned and the blonde guy almost jumped to his feet and dashed to Santana's den.

"Ew, boys," Quinn growled.

"Hey, you've got a lot to tell me," Santana smiled.

"Yeah, and you too, but let me give Britt a hug first," Quinn dashed to the kitchen and hugged Brittany, then Mercedes. After a few minutes of catching up and pleasantries, Quinn, Rachel and Santana began dressing the chicken and Mercedes started baking mince pies. Santana turned to Brittany, imploring to do something.

"Britt, can you check on Brook? I don't want Papi to promise her candies tonight," Santana said. "And I don't want her to choke on Papi's tobacco rolls, either."

Brittany quickly turned her heels to their study but she did not see Brooklyn with them. "Mom," she started to say, and it felt foreign to her tongue. Well, as an excuse, six years would do that to everyone.

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you seen Brook?" Brittany asked, it felt natural to her now, although, she was still a bit freaked out. Talking to her mom, maybe they just both needed it.

"I think she was talking about Uncle Puck when she left several minutes ago," her mother shrugged. "Or something."

"Oh," Brittany mumbled. Brooklyn had seemed to have an instant connection with her Uncle Puck, and oh god, it's gross. Brittany strutted towards the den. She has to have a talk with Santana about Brooklyn's overgrowing fancy with Puck.

"Puck!" she yelled, and apparently, no one had answered her.

The intercom buzzed and she had to answer it, unfortunately. "Hey, Geoffrey," she breathed out. "What's up?"

"Miss Pierce," he said. "Someone here is looking for the both of you and Miss Lopez. Some Blaine Anderson, do you know him?"

"Let them up!" she squeaked. "And Geoffrey, cut out the Miss. You know that Santana would kill you if you don't."

"I'm sorry, Mi- Brittany."

"Good."

The intercom beeped, indicating its end. She excitedly rushed to the kitchen and clasped Santana's mayonnaise-greased hands.

"San!" she blubbered out, excitedly bouncing on her feet. She looked like Brooklyn so much, and one would never wonder or would never doubt their biological relation. "San, Kurt and Blaine, they're here!"

"Really? Wow," Santana smiled exuberantly at the thought of seeing Kurt. When she was in her first three years in New York, and loathing at herself for leaving Brittany, Kurt was the one who was always there for her and Rachel was too, but she can't stand to have the midget diva around.

Santana rushed to the door, but her father, who was holding the tea kettle in his left nhand, beat her to it. He opened the door and four people met his gaze.

Tina and Mike were standing on the doorway, and Jorge, having known the Asians for a brief time, tipped his head.

"Good evening Mr. Lopez," Tina chirped. Behind him were Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, God, Kurtsie!" Santana flew into the smaller, more petite guy. Somehow, she managed to squeeze herself out into the hall and she hugged her long-time friend; although, Santana would never admit it.

The Latina ushered the four of them to the living room, while she was talking to Blaine. He was talking about backpacking and Brittany screeched and latched her arm around Blaine's neck.

"Hi there, Blaineypoo," Brittany cooed.

"What?" Blaine admonished.

"What?" Mike and Kurt growled, almost chorusing with Blaine's utterly shocked reaction.

Santana gave Brittany a good what-the-actual-fuck-Brittany-you-don't-fucking-mean-that look. But, Brittany only ignored them and shrugged.

"Brooklyn's with Puck and Sam," she stated at Santana as if nothing was actually wrong with what she had said.

"Jeez," Santana growled, a deep scowl etched across her forehead. "It's either our girl's gonna learn sex education at age four or develop guppy lips. Now, I'm gon' save our kid from damnation."

The guys only laughed and Brittany scrunched her nose, and glared at Santana, giving her the actual don't-say-that gesture. But, during the course of years, no one had actually cared about what Santana had said. Every insult that drops from her mouth, all the Glee clubbers know that these words were just a front, so as not to hurt the fragile, caring Santana inside.

"I'm gonna help Cedes and the girls…" Kurt informed them as he strutted to the kitchen. Tina was already helping Quinn prep up the food and set them nice in garnish. Mercedes on the other hand had been bending over the oven.

"Hey, what can I do to help?" Kurt asked, grinning.

"Clean up my mess, fairy boy," Mercedes motioned to a couple of rolling pins and bowls on the other side of the kitchen.

"Damn it, Mercedes, where's the decency in that?" Kurt asked, pretending to be hurt, but actually grinning.

"Shut up and do your thing," Mercedes admonished."You're eating your dinner in this house."

"Ha, fuck you!"

A few minutes passed and the oven gave a final beep. Rachel had taken out the cake, and lighted all the candles, and somehow, over the evening of too many people in the house, Brittany had managed to dress Brooklyn up.

Santana had often wondered how Brittany manages to do that. She followed her girlfriend's steps to their daughter's bedroom and she looked at the mother-daughter tandem.

"You happy today?" Brittany asked.

"Yus," Brooklyn muttered under her breath. "So happy. What about you, Mom?" Brooklyn said, biting the lower part of her lips. She does that when she's worrying.

"I am, happy," Brittany answered.

"Really, Mom? I made you cry at the zoo today," Brooklyn said, her head bent low.

"No. I am okay. I cried because it made me sad, when you talked back at me, but I am okay now, because for the rest of the afternoon, you were a good girl."

"Are you mad at me, Mommy?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Brooklyn said, and she propped herself up with her knees and she tried to kiss her mother's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, baby. It's alright."

"Come on, Brook. We gotz a surprise for ya," Santana grinned.

"Mama, what is it?"

"It's a surprise, baby. Close your eyes and don't peek," Santana carried Brooklyn out of the room, and they proceeded into the spacious kitchen. Rachel had been lighting candles and she had scampered away when the Latina smuggled her way through Puck and Sam.

Tina quickly turned out the light in the kitchen to facilitate the candles' illumination.

"Open your eyes baby," Santana half-whispered, half-said to her four-year old daughter.

When Brooklyn opened her eyes, what met her were the lights atop the cake. "Mama, cake…" Brooklyn grinned. Then she turned to Brittany, "thank you, Mom," and then she puckered her lips for a kiss.

Numerous, "aww" floated across the dimly-lit room, especially from the elder ones. Mike kept on holding the handy camera, recording every single thing.

"Make a wish, Brook," Sam said. "Make a wish that aliens will be our fri-"

"Evans, what the actual fu-" Santana snapped and stopped short when Brittany kicked her shins softly.

"No, Brook, wish for something better," Brittany quipped, then turned at Sam. "Don't make her wish for a waste, Evans."

"Uhh, sorry, Britt," Sam scratched his head.

"Uncle Sam," Brooklyn grinned. "Help me blow my candle?"

"Sure," he smiled and the toddler clapped her hands.

"Brook, make a wish now," Santana said as she eyed the melting candles on the cake dangerously.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her lips pouted and her brows furrowed as if she was in utter concentration. Then she tugged at Sam's shirt sleeve then looked up to her blonde uncle imploringly.

Both blondes blew the candle.

"Oh God, she had grown guppy lips," Santana grumbled. A foot stepped on hers and she instantly knew it was Brittany's.

"Shh…" Brittany hushed behind her.

"Ouch," Santana glared.

"Shhh…play nice," Brittany hissed louder. "Or you sleep on the floor tonight, without sex," she half-whispered the last two words.

That did make Santana silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How are ya out there? I'm sorry I haven't included an author's note, but hey, I really, really would like to thank you for evry ounce of support by reading all that there is in this fan fiction. And I would really like to announce to all of you, dear Brittana shippers, that we will have an upcoming Family Affairs 3.**

**Yes, this is all for you guys, so keep on reading.**

**I would like to thank Dee, for always being there to beta my chapters. **

**To BlackHoles76, yes thank you very much for being there and ready to help. Also, thank you for translating this story into french. Keep up the good, awesome work.**

**And to ManuPRS, thank you for talking to me.**

**And to every reader, to every shipper soul who thinks and hopes and prays and holds on for Brittana, I am with you guys, yes, we will hold on for our dear babies, dolphins and cheerleaders (my feels again, sorry.)**

**This might be a little late, but yeah, here are your kisses.**

**xx**

* * *

Dinner went on smoothly, and a couple of minutes before ten in the evening, Jorge and Maribel stood up to leave. They smiled graciously at everyone, and then looked at Santana, who was now cradling a drowsy Brooklyn in her arms.

"Aww, our little munchkin's kinda knocked out," Maribel cooed.

They kissed Brooklyn goodnight and Santana as well as Brittany kissed them goodbye.

Sam and Elizabeth, with the promise to call each day, left together along with Mercedes to their hotel rooms shortly after the Lopez couple and also Kurt and Blaine had left.

"Sam's seems close to Britt's mom," Quinn commented.

"I heard Sam lives next to Mrs. Pierce back in Lima," Puck supplied the much needed answer from an unsaid questioned.

"Oh," Rachel said. "Where's Finn?"

Quinn's features definitely darkened at Rachel's mention of her ex-fiancé. The shorter brunette noticed it and quickly ran a soothing hand on Quinn's right arm.

"I mean, it would be too strange if he's not here. And Artie, too," Rachel said calmly. "It's for old time's sakes, you know."

Quinn let go of the breath she was holding and Santana saw this. The Latina snickered at Quinn's obvious jealousy.

"Oh, Quinn," Santana sang in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Quinn…you are so whipped. Hey, Rachel, you better behave yourself or you get into trouble when you both get it on later…" Santana laughed.

"Shut up, Lopez," Quinn admonished.

"Admit it, Fabgay," Santana wagged her eyebrows at Quinn. "You. Are. So. Fucking. Jealous. Of. Finn. Tent. Boobs."

"Santana!" Brittany kicked Santana's shins the second time. "No cursing!"

"If you weren't holding my goddaughter right now, I would have slashed you to pieces," Quinn huffed as Rachel sat beside her, wearing an amused smile.

"Bitch, fu-"Santana never got her sentence finished and the third time kick on Santana's shin came from Brittany.

"Santana Maria," Brittany said in a stern voice. "You are holding our daughter and you keep on cursing, tone it down a little, otherwise you'll not only be sleeping on the floor tonight, but on the balcony for a week. AND NO SEX FOR A MONTH!"

"Jesus Christ, a month!" It was Quinn's turn to laugh. The other Glee clubbers, save for Mike and Puck, who were in Santana's den again, enjoying Halo, went with Quinn's laughter.

"Ha, karma hits blindside, Lopez," Quinn stuck her tongue out to Santana, who in turn just huffed and tried to avert her attention to Brooklyn.

"Funny, Fabgay," Santana growled and let out a sarcastic laugh.

"There, there, Quinn," Rachel tried to pacify the hazel-eyed blonde. "That's enough. How about you sing a lullaby to Brooklyn so we can all have a beer?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn growled. "You and drinking beer without me can't go in one sentence."

"Jesus Christ, will you stop cursing in front of our daughter?" Brittany admonished. "I wouldn't want to know you are the ones who polluted Santana's and my baby."

Suddenly, Puck went out of the door and smiled at all of them. "Hey, Santana, can I hold Brook for a while?"

"Puckerman, normally, I wouldn't trust you anything that has a vagina on it, but yeah, I trust you with my daughter. If something happens to her, I'm gonna pull your balls out through your nose," Santana growled. She handed Brooklyn to Puck's arms.

"Damn Mike and his great combos. I mean, why you Asians do everything so awesome…in games," he rolled his eyes at Tina.

"Well, first of all, Puckerman," Tina said in an even tone. "That's so racist. And secondly, Mike and I always play Halo after dinner every night."

"Jesus fu-" Puck started to say,

"Puck!" Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel yelled.

"Oh, sorry. No cursing. But you know, kid's got to learn it sooner or later," Puck smiled. Brooklyn was stirring from her haven in Puck's arms so Puck started to swing her slowly and hum out a tune.

"Puckerman and lullabies and babies don't fit together," Tina mumbled.

"I agree," Santana smiled. Although, deep inside, she really did think a Puckerman with a baby was actually cute and adorable.

After a few moments of watching Brooklyn and Puck, the guy turned to them.

"Kid's konked out," he smiled. Brittany stood up and caught Brooklyn in her arms. "I'm going to put her to bed. You want to come and say goodnight, Santana?"

"Nahh, I'll follow later. I'm gonna play the gracious hostess tonight," she smirked as she walked towards the fridge and took out one of the ten six-packs Blaine brought with him. She rounded them all and she sat beside Quinn.

"You look so happy with them, bitch."

"Jealous?" Santana raised a perfect eyebrow. Her sassiness that was evident in her high school years was still in her. Yep, she's still the HBIC around here.

Or, when Brittany's not around, because truth to be told? If Brittany was here, well, who's on top? Definitely not Santana.

"Nahh," Quinn shook her head. "From the looks of it, you should marry her, you know."

Santana looked at Quinn, giving her a what-the-fuck look. Well, everyone else had the same look on Santana's face. "What the actual fuck, Quinn?"

"If Britts was here, you could have broken your shin," Quinn said.

"Fuck you," but then again, Quinn just laughed at Santana's harsh words.

Brittany came back shortly after and it was almost Santana's third bottle of beer and the blonde grabbed it from her. "I don't want you smelling beer when you kiss our daughter goodnight."

"Britt?" Santana half-growled, half-pleaded as she watched the blonde put the bottle mouth to her own. "What the hell?"

"Might as well drink it, Santana, it's a waste to leave it sitting on the fridge," Brittany smiled.

After a few more rounds of beers and with a very drunk and touchy Rachel was dragged by Puck and Mike towards the door and Quinn whispering a slurred "good night" to Brittany and a barely audible "thank you" to the two women, Santana and Brittany settled on their couch.

"Hey," Santana looked at Brittany, tucking the locks of blonde hair that fell loose across her forehead. "I'm sorry I cursed. I kinda forgot, and lost it."

"It's okay. Did your shins hurt?" Brittany pulled Santana's legs across her lap and started massaging her legs.

"Ow, that tickles," Santana said breathlessly.

"Sorry," Brittany said. "Sorry I had to kick you."

"That's alright," Santana smiled, and then she yawned.

"Let's go to bed?" Brittany reciprocated the smile that Santana had given her and tugged the Latina's wrists. "Come here, baby."

"Wait, I wanna say good night to Brooklyn first."

The women walked to the toddler's bedroom, tiptoeing and making sure not to make a sound as they approached Brooklyn's bed. The toddler was wrapped up in the teddy bear Elizabeth had given her earlier that day.

"Night, princess," Santana whispered as she kissed the tuff of blonde hair. The toddler stirred, but Santana made hushing noises that pacified the child.

They quickly made their way out of Brook's bedroom and finally settled on their own. Underneath the covers, Santana waited for Brittany as she showered. After the blonde had cleaned up herself, Santana followed suit. When Santana was done, Brittany was already falling asleep on her stomach; the duvet was half-strewn over her shapely body. The taut muscles rose and fell, the sinewy back so inviting.

Santana kissed the bare back, and it earned a moan from the blonde.

"Good night, baby," Santana whispered.

"Night," Brittany mumbled as she instantly rolled over and wrapped her arms around Santana's trim waist. Immediately, the Latina curled into Brittany's body, taking the role of the smaller spoon. The blonde's breaths became deep and more and more even, indicating that she had fallen asleep. However, Santana lay awake for almost an hour.

She watched the blonde beauty beside her breath so peacefully, but Quinn's words were raging like a wildfire inside her. It was burning inside her head. Not to mention Elizabeth's gesture, giving her the ring. What the hell?

Maybe it really is time for her to marry Brittany Susan Pierce.

Carefully, so as not to wake the sleeping girl beside her, she slipped out of Brittany's tight embrace. She had to do something to clear her mind off. She strutted to the balcony of the building and leaned on the cold metal railing. The New York city lights shone underneath her, and she smiled.

There is no doubt. She would marry Brittany.

With a smile, she contentedly crawled back beside Brittany, and immediately she curled into her bigger spoon. She slept through the night with thoughts of spending her whole life with Brittany.

The second Santana opened her eyes, she immediately knew it was morning.

She could tell that it was already morning because Brittany wasn't beside her. By the aromatic waft of fresh toast that had reached her nostrils she could sense that Brittany was in the kitchen, fixing her and Brook a yummy breakfast and getting her ready for work while preparing Brook's things for day care.

She smiled at the thought. They acted as if they were a family already; the only thing missing is her official adoption of Brooklyn and her marriage. Well, she could arrange a couple of things. And her Papi could help her.

Santana let out a groan and swung her legs out of bed. Then she dragged her lazy butt towards the bathroom just adjacent to their bedroom. She hadn't bumped into things now. Well, lately, she never did, and it was on rare occasions that she'd bump on something, perhaps, the bedside table or something.

She quickly brushed her teeth and ran a quick shower on her body, just to keep her awake. She quickly slipped into a terry robe and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning," she ruffled her daughter's blond locks as she came in the room. From her perch on her chair, Brooklyn grinned and she outstretched her arms for her Mama to hug her, to which Santana quickly complied.

"Buenos dias, Mama!" the four-year old kid chattered happily.

"Spanish again?" Santana said, a little bit surprised.

"Abuela and Abuelo taught me, Mama," Brooklyn answered proudly. "They say that they can teach me more, if Abuelo has time."

"Aww, baby, you make Mama so proud of you," Santana smiled. "Well, what have you cooked for breakfast?"

"I cooked you cereal and fruits, Mama," she grinned. "Mommy is making toast and coffee."

"Yummy," Santana said with more feeling that she really intended to. "I'm hungry."

"Me too, Mama," Brooklyn seemed to agree.

"Wait, I'll give your Mommy a good morning kiss," Santana smiled and went up to the blonde. She quickly kissed the bare neck and nipped a little.

"Morning to you too," Brittany smiled. "How was sleep?"

"All fine," Santana smiled. "I think today will be a great day."

"Really? Why do you think so?"

"I don't know, I just feel it, Britt. I kind of have psychic powers, you know."

The blonde only quirked a brow and served the toast. "You go wash your hands, little lady," she told Brook, and the toddler just scurried to wash her hands. She came back shortly after and the three of them sat together for breakfast.

Later during the day, Santana burst into her father's office. She was wearing her usual outfit, a plain shirt, flannel slacks, but she looked hot, all the same. Her father just graciously granted her a smile and motioned her for sit while he kept on writing of God-only-knows-what.

"What is it, Santana?"

"Papi, I need the afternoon off," she stated.

"Why? You're sick?"

"No, Papi. I need to tell you something," she started to say. "I need you to help me out here."

"Okay," her father put down his pen and looked at his daughter. Santana has his hundred and twenty percent attention by the moment. "Tell me."

"Papi," Santana took a deep breath. This is a lot harder than she had anticipated. "I want to, adopt Brook."

Her father sat shell-shocked for the moment. "Have you reconsidered your decision, Santana?"

"I've thought about it last night, Papi. And I…I think…no, I know, I want to marry Brittany."

"Have you thought about that too?"

"Yeah, although, I might be a little too fast, I mean, almost four months since they moved in, but technically we've been lovers for as long as I knew, no…high school, but Dad, I really love Brittany and I can't bear to lose her."

"Santana, things like marriage and having a kid doesn't need to be a rushed decision, you have to understand that you have to think about it. How about you go to your Mami today?"

"But, Papi," Santana tried hard to rein her emotions. "I really want to marry her."

"I know," her Papi smiled. "I know, you want to, but hey, Santana, things like that, you can't back out once you've made the decision, and I don't want you to regret anything just because you decided in a hurry."

"No, I want this, Dad!" she said. "Why can't you let me?"

"I am not stopping you, Santana."

"Look, Dad, me and Britt, we're happy, Brook is happy with us, we're good to go. I've saved up a lot. We're financially stable, Dad. I'm twenty-six, already."

"You better talk to your Mami about that, Santana. I will talk to you tonight about this, I will know your decision. I will support you no matter what you decide. I just want you to think and really consider your decision, alright?"

"Fine."

"You can drive to your Mami now. I'll send her a text to let her know you're coming," her father said.

Santana showed up at their estate in uptown New York that afternoon. Her mother was preparing her tea, and Santana was in the poolside, waiting for her mother.

"So, Santana Maria, what is the urgency that you had to be out here, when you are supposed to be working?" Maribel asked as she set down the tea tray.

"Mami, I have a problem."

"What is it?" her Mami sat across her on another cabana.

Santana looked around, trying to swallow the surroundings with her eyes. "I want to adopt Brooklyn."

"Have you thought about it, thoroughly?"

"Yes, Mami. I have," Santana answered, trying to add more backbone to her answer.

"Well, I don't see what's the problem in there. I take it your father did not react positively to this?" Maribel asked, and then chuckled.

"No, he just told me I should think twice," Santana grumbled.

"Typical. You were a mess six years ago. And mind you, Santana, you decided to let her go. That's why Jorge can't take another broken hearted Santana crying over her love life. It kind of hurt your father, you know, seeing you broken. I hope you understand him, mija. "

Santana looked up to her mother. "I do understand him, Mami."

"Oh, hang on, wait, I'm going to get something," Maribel quickly dashed towards the house. Santana was left alone to dwell in her thoughts. Well, she knew she wanted this.

She's certain of it. She had spent six years of thinking about it,.

Maribel came back with a velvet box in her hand, and Santana was curious as to why the old woman was bringing it to her.

"You can drop Brooklyn here next weekend, on Saturday morning, and you can pick her up by Sunday morning."We'd really like to spend the night with our granddaughter."

Santana nodded. "I think I'll have to talk wi-" Her eyes grew wide. "You said your what?"

"Our granddaughter, Jorge's and mine…"

"Mami," Santana drawled.

Maribel extended her hand, which held the velvet box. "That's my engagement ring, Santana. Your father gave it to me," she said rather proudly and there were tears of happiness and pride on her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I think it's your time now, Santana," Maribel continued.

A tight hug engulfed Maribel and the elder Lopez squeezed back. She saw Santana's happy, tearful face.

"Oh, Mami, gracias, muchas gracias, Mami!"Santana smiled.

"You're welcome, Santana. All you need now is find a lawyer to attend to the adoption papers. And you should call your friends to help you plan the wedding. I can't wait for Brittany and Brooklyn to become real Lopezes!" she chirped excitedly.

"I…maybe I'll look around tomorrow…" Santana smiled.

"Wait…wait, I know one. His name is Christian, Christian Croft. He works downtown. He oversaw April Rhodes' adoption for Sky," her mother smiled. "Okay, here he is," she whipped her phone open and looked for a certain name. "I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, hello lovely persons. I would really like to apologize from having this update for too late, but so sorry everyone, I was held back by some personal issues. And I was kinda depressed and down in my funk. Well, for those who waited, here is another chapter, for you my lovely readers.**

**So, I would like to thank you everyone, and to Dee, who beta-ed this chapter, yeah, you are so awesome, Dee.**

**I am going to make this a short author's note, because hey, author's notes suck. I know. Sorry.**

**Here are your kisses, awesome creatures.  
**

**xx**

* * *

Santana fidgeted with her fingers as she waited for the secretary-slash-receptionist to check on the appointment log book. She kind of hated waiting, it kind of felt her nervous, sitting there. A lot of questions were in her mind, but one thing did actually stand out for them.

What if the adoption should need Jeremy's permission and what if he wouldn't give Brooklyn back and that he would try to take Brittany and Brook away from her?

Santana can't bear to think of it.

Luckily, the woman looked at her. "Mr. Croft wants to see you, Miss Lopez."

She shot up and sprinted to the door. She hastily got inside the blinded office and she was met by shrewd green eyes that almost came to her nose.

"Hello," the man brightly greeted her. "Hello, Miss Lopez. Please take a seat."

He motioned to a club chair and Santana sat on it. He then served tea and freshly made biscuits and sat across her. "So, Miss Lopez," he started. "What brought you here?"

Santana looked at her teacup. Somehow, talking it to this guy had made it easier. "I have this girlfriend," she said and smiled, somewhat proudly. "And she has a daughter, age four. Smart kid."

She looked at the dumpling-sized man. "I know, that was rather cheesy, but yeah. I want Brooklyn, that's the child's name, to be officially mine and Brittany's. See, I want to marry Brittany, too, and I want to know if it would be so hard, or something. I mean, Jeremy, that's Brooklyn's dad, isn't really there, so I kinda wanna know if the adoption's gonna be easy on me, or for Brook and my girlfriend. Not that it would affect the yearning of getting married with Britt."

Christian studied her for a moment. "Give me until Saturday," he smiled. "It wouldn't be that hard, as long as the father's hasn't been seen around for years."

"As far as I knew, he wasn't' there, not even when my girlfriend was pregnant with Brook."

"Good, then…" he smiled. "She'd bear your last name then?"

"I don't know. That depends on my girlfriend, I don't really care. I mean, I just want her to be an official part of my family…or the family I'm about to make," Santana smiled.

"Alright. Give me until Monday morning," Christian eased on his chair. "Your mother was a good friend of mine, Miss Lopez. She and my wife her were close friends also," he smiled. "Always chit-chatting," he motioned his hands like talking mouths.

"Thank you, Mr. Croft," Santana graciously said.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Lopez," Christian shook her head. "Be back by Saturday."

"Yes, I will be," Santana smiled. Then she strutted out the door.

The weekend whizzed by Santana and looked at the same old brownstone building early that Monday morning. She strutted to the office and saw Christian bent on his desk, reading the morning paper.

"Good morning, Miss Lopez," he smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Santana breathed out. "I need the adoption papers."

"I've gone through some research and I checked on the hospital where your girlfriend gave birth, and…" he stopped short.

"And?" Santana said, worrying and biting her lower lip more than necessary.

"Apparently, her daughter was born with an unknown father," he said plainly, clearly missing out the fact that Santana was almost dying because of worry that she can't be able to adopt Brook.

"So, is that a bad thing?" she squeaked.

"No, not at all. You only need Brittany to affix her signature on top of her name and you're good to go," he muttered.

Santana smiled subtly, she actually wanted to punch the air above her, but then again it would be very weird, given the fact that she's in a lawyer's office. She instead snatched the couple of papers Christian had handed to her. She left the office with a light, excited heart after leaving a check.

Santana's week dragged slower than normal. She was thinking real hard about it, and she wanted to give her girlfriend the most perfect wedding in the whole history of ever but she can't think of anything good enough. She knew she needed help. Her mother would be of no use in the area, though, because she knew Maribel would call half of the New York City's entire population for a party. Santana couldn't decide whether she'd be mad about it or she'd be humored.

She had to get help, and she had to get it fast. She had a couple in mind, but the best person who could help her was just Kurt, who was in France and Quinn, at least, she trusts Quinn enough. But they confrontation they had on Brooklyn's birthday, then…

She dialed anyway, planning to tell her about the adoption but not about the wedding just yet.

She had to wait until seven rings before Quinn had picked up.

"Hello? Goodbye!" Quinn's voice rose into the line, and then the line went dead.

Santana had to groan and curse inwardly. Damn Fabray and her sexy times with the dwarf. She tried calling again. The Latina waited until the damned ninth ring.

"What the fuck, Santana?"

"Quinn, I need to talk to you about something," Santana said, her breathing hitched.

"Fuck you," Quinn growled. There was some shuffling and a groan.

"Quit it, Fabray, you are so gross. Can you just stop your fucking once in a while? "

"What the fuck does your pretty mouth want to tell me?" Quinn said, clearly annoyed at Santana's piping too much during her time with Rachel.

"Umm, Quinn," she started. "D-don't try to judge me or anything, yeah…" she mumbled. "But, I really want to…"

"You really want to what?" Quinn's impatient tone surface, she could hear the shuffling of feet and Rachel's whine.

"I've filed for adoption…Brooklyn's adoption," Santana breathed out.

"You did what?"

"I filed for Brooklyn's adoption…" Santana said, and then stared out to the window of her office. She almost wanted to tell Quinn, after all she was her best friend. She wants to marry Brittany, but she spared telling Quinn for later, when she could be sure of the adoption.

"And what do you need my help for?" Quinn's voice almost said it in a mocking sing-song chant. Somehow, today it annoyed Santana more than it actually should. But Santana had reined in her fiery attitude since this woman on the phone, who's probably smiling like a total idiot on the other end of the line, is the only one around to help her out.

"I haven't told Britt about the adoption yet," Santana admitted.

"What the fuck? You didn't tell her?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise her," Santana said. "I don't know…but I want to, and sort of like that, but yeah, Quinn, I don't know if Brittany's gonna be happy about what I've done."

"Is that the reason why you dragged me out of my sexy times with Rae?" Quinn scowled.

Santana just growled. She can't even bring herself to loathe over Quinn's activities with Rachel.

"Fuck you," Quinn hissed. "Of course, she'll be down with it. From I see she's not willing to let go of you, now quit being such a pussy!" Quinn snapped. "You're being such a scared dick. I thought you got the lady balls?"

"Shut up, Fabray, this ain't easy for me, mind you," Santana huffed silently. Then, she added in a small voice. "I'm scared."

"You are so stupid, Santana."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Santana snarled.

"I said, you are so stupid," Quinn smiled. "Why would you be scared? I mean, you and Brittany have made it here, right now, so why get scared now?"

"I don't know," Santana muttered under her breath.

"You should know, because you worrying about it without a reason makes me think of sending you to the asylum. You need a doctor Lopez," Quinn snickered.

"Well, thank you bitch, it's not even funny," Santana drawled.

"Go get your girl, Lopez," Santana could almost picture Quinn smiling proudly at her. She knows Quinn was just playing around with her and throws insults at her since they're best of friends. "I have to go back to Rachel."

"Damn you, little horn dog," Santana cursed inwardly.

"Goodbye, have a nice day!" Quinn chimed before hanging up.

Santana rested her head on her palms, and then rubbed the heels of her palms on her eyes. She'd love a walk in the park for all this fickle to go away right now.

A walk in the park…

Santana's head shot up with renewed energy and stood on her feet. She dialled her parent's house phone.

"Hi, Mami," she said, knowing full well that her mother was on the other line already.

"Hello, mija," her mother greets. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mami. I would just like to remind you about Saturday," Santana said.

"Oh, I've made Brooklyn cookies already!" her mother screeched.

"Jesus Christ, Mami, you sound like Rachel!" Santana admonishes, knowing that her mother had secretly loved the Broadway diva,

"Rae-Rae is awesome, Santanita," her mother smiled. Suddenly the P.A. system called out her name. She still hates things like this.

"Alright, that's it, Mami," Santana huffed. "I have to go."

After a stitching session and Santana was already on her way home. The Friday traffic had been so heavy and she was partly thankful for it, because it allowed her to think about the wedding proposal she was planning on Saturday.

She arrived home twenty minutes later than usual and quickly barged in the hallway, her mind filled with endless thoughts. Brooklyn was neatly clad in her pyjamas already, and she quickly met her Mama, holding Santana's favourite loafers.

"Mama," Brooklyn grinned. "Loafers…"

"Thank you, baby," Santana kneeled in front of the child and kissed her forehead. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic sucks a lot."

"It's alright Mama. Mom told me I could eat ahead because I was hungry already but Mommy waited for you to come," the child chattered happily and she dashed to the den. Brittany was leaning on the doorframe and Santana looked up to her.

What Brooklyn had told her made an annoying ache in her heart.

She stood up and pressed her flannel slacks as she walked to her girlfriend. Santana gave her blonde girlfriend a chaste, but passionate kiss on the lips. "Hey, sorry I kept you waiting. Come on, let's eat, I'm hungry."

"Traffic?" Brittany smiled as she gave Santana a questioning look.

"Yeah, that and a late-coming patient," Santana growled.

"Mhm, work must have been a little exciting," Brittany smiled.

"Tiring would be the better word." Santana forked her way around a chicken salad. "Damn patient, he tenses so much when I had to draw blood out of him for tests."

"He must have been a challenge," Brittany said casually.

"If I wasn't exhausted, it would have been awesome," Santana grinned like an idiot. "I called Mami today."

There was a comfortable silence that Santana looked at Brittany. She had her blonde hair down, it cascades down her shoulders dramatically, and she looked so beautiful.

"How was work?" Santana asked.

"Carol didn't sneak out her house last night," Brittany smiled, referring to her teenage student who previously had a juvenile record. "Instead, she practiced her routines. I can tell by her moves today."

"Wow," Santana smiled. She had only known Carol by her girlfriend's talks, and she thinks she would like this Carol kid out there.

"How was Papi at work today?" Brittany asked. Santana had to smile at the thought that her girlfriend did actually care about her parents.

"Good, he's halfway on his book," Santana grinned. "The one you gave him."

"Oh," Brittany said, suddenly, the phone rang, and she stood up, but Brooklyn had the cordless phone on her hand already. A few weeks ago, she had been taught to pick up a call, only when she's allowed to, and her grandma Eli had promised to give her a call, so whenever the phone rings, Brooklyn would start jumping on her seat.

"Hello?" Brook said. There was some listening that went on with it for a while and then a huge grin broke out of Brooklyn's face. "Grammie!"

Brittany and Santana looked amusedly at the child.

"Grammie!" and Brooklyn chattered happily through the phone. There was a lot of babbles and random words, the two women then moved back to their dinner and smiled knowingly at each other.

"How was Brook today?" Santana asked after a few minutes of watching the blonde eat silently.

"Oh, she was worried when you didn't come home the usual time. She kept staring at the clock," Brttany chortled as Santana's scowl-fretted guilty face was full on display. "I think you should apologize."

"Yeah, I think I should," Santana muttered as the Brooklyn's phone chatter had dissipated, only to be replaced by banging and whatever chaotic sound from the den.

"What the hell was that?" Santana growled, clearly not used to the foreign sound.

"Well, I don't know, but your daughter is playing Halo," Brittany smiled.

"What?" Santana's mouth hung open.

"Apparently, when she saw Puck and Sam playing the game last week, she kept egging me until I had to give in to her" Brittany smiled.

"Why can't you just take it from her? I mean, hide it."

"She's as stubborn as you," Brittany chuckled. "And did you get your way when I use my pout on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Santana snapped.

"You're just pissed because it's true, Lopez," Brittany said with pensive brows. "And I love you, too."

Their bickering and light talk followed. Brittany had volunteered to do the dishes and Santana agreed to give Brooklyn her glass of milk and read to her.

The lights were low and Santana was lying on Brook's bed, the toddler all snuggled up and close to her chest. The toddler had been playing with her dark locks and she was sucking on her free thumb. Santana had her upper body propped up by her elbow, while the other arm was draped around Brooklyn's tiny body.

"Okay, Brook, what do you want to hear now?" Santana asked.

"Rapunzel," Brooklyn grinned. "I wants to hear Rapunzel all over again!"

"Alrighty, then," Santana smiled in amusement, she swears it was the millionth time she had told the girl about Rapunzel, but still?

Brittany joined them a little later and wrapped her arms around Brooklyn as she laid opposite to Santana, squashing the little toddler between them both.

Santana was by then finished with her story, but her kid's not yet knocked down. There were deep swirls in her blue eyes as she looked at her Mama and back to her Mom.

"When you fell in love with Mommy, was it scary with you too, Mama?" Brooklyn asked, her thumb dangling between her teeth.

Santana looked at the child, and then to Brittany. Her face was blank, and Brittany looked at her as if telling her not to say anything, but Santana answered it anyway.

"It was. Like, way too scary. I messed up a couple of times, Brook, and I hurt your Mom, but yeah, I'd travel through hell on foot if it needs to be so that I can spend my forever with her," she smiled then kissed the tot's head, and stealing a glance at her girlfriend in the process. Her heart fluttered crazily as she saw that her girlfriend was so close to happy tears.

"Did you and Mom have a happy ending?" Brooklyn asked, clearly not understanding her own question. Santana chortled an amused laugh.

"Not yet, we're still writing the fairytale, you know," Santana explained.

"You write the fairytales?" Brooklyn's nose scrunched up as she took Santana's words in. "Can I write my fairytales, too?"

Santana smiled again, it was something she really can't help when Brooklyn or Brittany were there with her. "I'll tell you a secret, Brook. Come here."

The toddler scrambled up to straddle her Mama and put her ear near Sanatana's mouth so the Latina could whisper into her ear.

Santana leaned further to Brooklyn's ear. "Yeah, you can write fairytales. You can even write help us write our fairytale, we do it together, the three of us, you down with that?" Santana smiled, as she whispered, but she made it loud enough so Brittany could hear. Brooklyn had bobbed her head furiously as an agreement and they linked pinkies together as a keepsake of their promise.

"Santana, come here," Brittany drawled, eyes misted because Santana had said all those words so sincerely and so strong and she just got so much feels at the moment. The Latina came just beside her and she quickly cupped the Latina's jaw, tilted her head and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you," Brittany smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too."

"I love you too, Mama and Mommy!" Brooklyn grinned and the two women gave Brooklyn a kiss. "I wants to sleep between you."

The tot crawled and snuggled between her two mothers and she quietly slipped into sleep, with Santana constantly running a hand on the child's back.

"How did I get so lucky?" Brittany muttered as she laid across her hand on Santana's own.

"Not as lucky as me, though," Santana smirked, looking at Brittany with affectionate eyes.

They smiled a knowing look before Brittany stood up and looked at Santana. "Come here, baby, let's go rest."

The two women then slipped out of the child's bedroom, walking hand in hand towards the master en suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Santana was dragging the overnight bag they were bringing to her parents' house for Brooklyn's first sleepover with them. Huffing across the hall, she wondered what Brittany could have put inside the bag because it weighed like a fucking ton. She knows what's inside them, thought, or at least, she's pretty certain. It was full of Brooklyn's stuff and her playthings.

Brittany was not having a good time dealing with the groceries too.

Brooklyn herself was skipping past both of her mothers and only looked at them as they got outside the building. Her blonde locks adorned her pretty little face and hadn't it been for Santana's struggle with the overnight bag and fishing her car keys, she would have kissed Brooklyn with all her affection.

Finally, the little devil in the form of keys was produced out of her pants' pocket and they were finally pulling out to the highway.

Brooklyn's head bopped along in tune with Katy Perry's California Girls in the stereo. Her two mothers were looking at her warily and Santana smiled.

"She's so cute," Santana said, moon-eyed over her daughter.

"Yup," Brittany grinned, her fingers drumming over the glove compartment. The Latina eyed her girlfriend's finger and wondered if her blonde girlfriend knew what's underneath that glove compartment. She could feel her hands shake due to the fact that her girlfriend is a hand's swipe far from her surprise. She had put the adoption papers and her mother's engagement ring underneath her doctor's gown.

Thankfully, they are already rounding the bend to her parents' house. When the tires screeched to a halt, Brooklyn had already snapped out of the seat belt and was already opening the car door, just in time for Brittany to push the child safety lock.

"Nice try, kid," she grinned at the scowling four-year old. She smiled as she realized that Brooklyn's wearing a scowl that's almost as identical as Santana's.

"Yeah, nice try," Santana pipes up.

Seeing that she can't do anything, Brooklyn looked at her Mama, knowing full well that her Mama is a sucker for her imploring eyes. The huge blue eyes were on full display now and Santana can't help but look at Brittany with a pleading face.

"Alright, just don't run, Brooklyn Pierce," Brittany smiled and let the child go. The elder family members were waiting for their granddaughter by the front door and Brooklyn dashed to her Abuelo's waiting arms.

"Mija!" Jorge grinned as Brooklyn latched her small arms into her Abuelo's arms.

"Mija, Abuela has bought something for you," Maribel patted the little girl's back. Her grandmother led them all to the living room. Brooklyn was already immersed in the number of playthings her Abuela had brought her, as usual. Santana often thinks that other than the fact that her Mami and Papi had showered the toddler with all the love for their first granddaughter, the reason Brooklyn loves to visit her step-grandparents was because the old couple had an unlimited amount of candies.

After almost an hour of talking, Santana said goodbye to her Mami and Papi, winking at them subtly and the Lopez couple had understood it. However, Brooklyn did not take it positively. She was sulking and scowling on the couch as Santana tried to explain to her that she and her Mommy would just go and get the groceries. The toddler was pissed at why her parents had to be away this family bonding day.

"No me gusta!" the toddler yelled.

"Look, escucha me, mija," Santana growled, she was getting impatient by the moment and she can't help but speak Spanish at this.

"We could just stay here, if you want," Brittany chimed in. "I don't want Brook to hate you for forever. Besides, it's not that important to pick up some things at the grocery store, we still have a lot from the last grocery trip we did."

"She's not gonna hate me. We're going out today and nothing's stopping us. Wait for me here, I'm gonna bribe that kid with candy if I need to," Santana hissed, and then turned to Brooklyn. "Can we talk about this in private?"

Brooklyn nodded. The toddler then huffed and walked to the other room, the Lopez music room, specifically. Santana seated the toddler in front of the piano. "Look, me and your Mommy, we have to go today, that's why we asked Abuela if you can spend the night here."

Brooklyn still scowled and the Latina had to take a deep breath and let out of the exasperation. She clasped her stepdaughter's tiny chubby hands. "Look, this is really important to me. Today will be special."

"Then why I'm not part of the special day?" Brooklyn whined.

"You're part of it, okay?" Santana smiled. "It's just that you don't get to do your part just yet, okay?"

"When I'm gonna do my part, then, Mama?" Brooklyn asked, her voice full of desperate itching. "I wants to do it already!"

Santana sat thinking for a moment. "You can sing a song for Mommy, tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" the toddler's shoulders deflated sadly.

"You can have all the m&ms and you can play Halo all you want," Santana promised hastily. "We'll be back for you by tomorrow morning. And Abuela will be there to tell you bedtime stories."

"But, Mama…" Brooklyn faked a whine. She knows she can get her Mama to give her more candies if she does her acting right. However, Santana got the wind of it somehow, so she hitched the toddler on her hips. "Come on now, okay?"

They went back to the living room and Brooklyn was quickly hitched up by her Abuelo. "Come on, mija, I will teach you to play piano," he looked at Santana and mouthed one word. Distraction.

"Say bye to Mama," Maribel chimed and Jorge gave her a face palm.

"Bye Mama," Brooklyn smiled, somehow unfazed by the fact that she was literally sulking of being left moments ago.

"Bye, mija," Santana's mother almost pushed the two women out of the door.

"So, what's so important, Santana?" Brittany asked as they started pulling out to the road and drove to downtown New York; she was quiet curious and intrigued at Santana's behaviour. She had been noticing the brunette's nervous fidgeting of her fingers.

"Well, Britt," Santana cleared her throat. "I went to go see a lawyer lately."

"What?" Brittany said with alarm and the entire colour drained out of her face as she had assumed the worst. "I thought…" she said sadly.

"No, not that," Santana said defensively. "I mean, I don't mean the romantic way, Britt. I was seeing a lawyer for law-related business."

"Oh, I thought…"

"No, not that," Santana shook her head. "I don't mean that. Seriously, Pierce?" she added amusedly, successfully lightening the mood.

"Sorry," Brittany said softly as she held her head low.

"Don't let those insecurities pull you down, baby," Santana said, cupping Brittany's jaw line softly. "I love you so, so much."

Brittany did not respond, she just leaned her head to Santana's touch and all she heard was Santana's voice again. "So, I was wondering if you'd want to meet him."

"Him?" Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, I have something in mind. And I set up an appointment this evening, but before that, I want us to have lunch together. I mean just the two of us."

"You don't really have to…" Brittany said.

"But I really want to, and you're in my car now, so no turning back," Santana smiled lovingly.

"Alright, Lopez," Brittany said. "But we'll eat in the park, just beside the duck pond."

They picked up pizza together and they settled to have lunch in the park, Brittany feeding the ducks. Santana was pretty tensed that Brittany would come across the place where she had laid her surprise for Brittany.

After settling for vanilla ice cream for dessert, Santana was already lying on the quilt she had stashed under her car trunk and her head was rested on Brittany's lap. Both shared ear buds, listening to Florence and the Machine, which to Santana's opinion was rad. Neither of them openly said they loved indie music, but they seemed to have a thing for it.

The song that had been playing and Brittany smiled from above Santana. "I think Florence got it," she stated.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"Never mind," Brittany waved off as Ed Sheeran's Lego House played on the blonde's iPod. Brittany started to sing the chorus, also in tune to Santana's humming. She found it rather cute, both of them listening to the same music and singing to it. Brittany had secretly idolized the redhead British singer, although she knew Santana also loved Sheeran as much as she loved Jersey Shore, though Brittany also knew that Santana wouldn't admit it.

"Hey, want to have a walk? I need to stretch out," Santana said after almost half an hour of lying around.

"Sure, let's just take this quilt back to the car and let me clean up," Brittany stood up and stretched her arms and legs. She can use the exercise too.

After five minutes, the two women were already walking hand in hand under the mahogany trees that lined up the pebble pathway. Brittany casually stopped to adore the flowers that line their path, and the singing of the birds, or just plain random things she could point out.

Santana, on the other hand was vigilantly craning her neck for a certain object. In her mind, she was trying to recall the text message she had sent to Mike Chang the previous day.

"Make sure it's on the bend that says towards the duck pond," it was what she had said to Boy Chang. She just hoped that she could see it soon.

Brittany skipped along the trail, singing Sheeran's refrain on Lego House.

"And I'll keep you sheltered…hey San, look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" Brittany said as she bent down to adore a lovely daisy. Brittany had always loved daisies. And Santana does too, but secretly.

No badass would love daisies.

"Yeah, you wanna watch the ducks up close now?" Santana mumbled nervously knowing full well that it's not the ducks she's aiming to let the blonde see. She can do this.

"Yeah, sure!" Brittany smiled and skipped faster. Santana hastily pulled the daisies and yelled for Brittany. "Britt, wait for me!"

Brittany was almost reaching the bend that leads to the duck pond, the exact place where Mike could have nailed the signage. Santana smiled as she saw that the blonde had been waiting for her. "Hurry up, Santana!"

Santana caught up with Brittany and suddenly looked at Brittany seriously. "Don't move," she whispered as she started to weave the daisies into a chain and set it atop Brittany's blonde hair, making a beautiful daisy chain-crown.

"You're so beautiful, baby…" Santana whispered as her fingers found Brittany's. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Hand in hand, the two women rounded the bend; Santana was hoping that Brittany would notice. Instead of turning left towards the duck pond, Santana started to turn right, towards the woodland trails. At first, Brittany thought that Santana just forgot that the duck pond was due left, so she started to tug at Santana's hands.

"San, the duck pond is this way. Look at the direc-" she pointed to the arrow signage, but then what caught her eye was the other signage that was nailed above the directions. It was tilted to the right and Santana's brush strokes were clear as day: the words were written in big, bold letters:

BRITTANY PIERCE, WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Brittany looked at Santana and her eyes quickly travelled to the Latina's hands. She was holding a red velvet box and there was a gold band with a sitting square-cut diamond. Santana was beside herself with pensive eyes. The Latina quickly got down in one knee.

"Sorry, damn Chang for not nailing it right, but Britt…say yes?"

Brittany let out a tearful laugh and got down on her knees too. She then looked at Santana, trying so hard to contain her laughter. "That was, like, the worst ever marriage proposal in the whole history of ever…but also the best marriage proposal in the whole history of ever, too. Ugh, that sounded so weird."

Peals of laughter were dropping from Brittany's mouth, yet there were tears in her eyes – happy tears. Santana wiped them with her thumb. And now they were sitting on the trail, cross-legged and Santana held the ring in front of Brittany. "This was Mami's engagement ring."

"Cool, I love it," Brittany smiled and looked at Santana.

"May I?" Santana smiled and took the blonde's ring finger, to which the blonde allowed her to. Santana slipped the ring on Brittany's finger. At that moment, Brittany was already crying openly, and her happy tears were prompting Santana to cry, too.

"So we're getting married soon?" Brittany grinned.

"Soon enough," Santana smiled. "Want to watch the ducks now?"

"Sure!" Brittany said, but she leapt into Santana and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist, then kissed her with passion. "I love you, so, so much."

"I love you, too" Santana smiled into the kiss. The sun was almost setting and they had to go now if they want to meet Mr. Croft. Santana tugged her fiancé's sleeve and smiled. "Come on, let's meet Mr. Croft."

During their drive towards Mr. Croft's office, Brittany can't help it but stare at the diamond ring Santana had given her. It must have cost and meant so much to her, knowing that it was her Mami's.

"Happy?" Santana smiled from the driver's seat.

"So much," Brittany whispered back.

They made their way to the office and entered the old lawyer's workplace.

"Good evening, Christian," Santana smiled.

"Good evening, Miss Lopez…Miss Pierce," he smiled. "Have a seat please," he motioned for the club chairs.

Brittany warily sat down, not having a clue on what she was doing here. She looked at Santana who was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. She thought it was just because of the marriage proposal thing, but Santana hasn't calmed yet, and in fact, it even looked as if she was getting worse.

"San?" Brittany said worriedly.

"Well, Santana, are you here because you have signed the papers?" Mr. Croft asked.

"No, I…I just…" Santana stammered.

"What papers?" Brittany said nervously, she already had a hunch about this.

"Adoption papers. That means Miss Lopez hasn't told you anything yet," Christian eased on his chair. "That's alright. It's good to rethink and reconsider adoption a couple of times. Miss Lopez here seemed to be so sure, and she had planned to tell you all along, I don't know what took her long."

"I waited to tell her after I proposed to her," Santana snapped.

"Oh," the legal counsel smiled, unfazed by Santana going off like that. Brittany ran a calming hand on the Latina's arm, knowing that Santana was just nervous and anxious. She gave Santana an easy smile that made the Latina relax even more.

"Of course, sir," Brittany smiled easily. "I would like to share my daughter's life with my future wife, sir."

Santana looked at Brittany with a look in her face that can only be described as fucking shocked and she smiled, but continued her speech.

"I'm sure, that Santana had become a very important part of my daughter's life. They love each other sir, and I can see it. So, I would like to sign the adoption papers by now."

Brittany's hands were shaking as she affixed her signature on the final papers. They said good bye to Mr. Croft for and they made their way to their car. Everything felt so right, now that Santana knew that all that she has right is not just hers, but also Brittany's and it was as legit as fuck that she had a fiancé and Brooklyn's adoption is starting to be processed.

"You want to go home now, baby?" Santana smiled.

"Yeah," Brittany smiled and they drove to their apartment.

The moment they were behind the door, they were instantly a tangle of limbs and hair, each kiss, each touch they share was more sensual than ever. They showered together, kissing each other as the cascading waters ran along their bodies.

The moon was shining over the naked forms that night. It had been their third round and Santana was still elated and hasn't come down from her high. It still felt as if her body had all these pulsing electricity bolts that came and went through her body. Santana's head was on the blonde's chest, and Brittany was playing the brunette's hair. The ring on her finger shone bright, and Brittany remembered that she had yet something to give Santana.

She wiggled from the brunette and stood up. She earned a very disappointed "oomph" from the brunette but she kissed the Latina's forehead. "I'll be right back, baby."

She finally sucked in her breath and looked at Santana, in all her beauty, lying on the bed.

"Santana," she said, inhaling a sharp breath. "I know, this would be a more difficult thing to answer when our future kids and grandkids ask you how I exactly got to marry you, but yeah, I want to marry you," she walked to the bed, holding Elizabeth Pierce's engagement ring.

"Britt," Santana said, sitting up. "I know…but this is too…so much."

"No," Brittany giggled. "I want to make you mine, for like forever, so you would be stuck by me, because I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, but…well, hell yes, I would definitely marry you!" Santana squealed. She wasn't even aware that she was capable of eliciting such sissy sound from her mouth and all she could feel was the soft pink lips trailing wet kisses on her bare chest.

"Another round, then?" Santana smirked.

"You think you can go on?" Brittany retorted.

Twenty minutes after, two naked bodies were entangled together in the most perfect of ways on the king-sized bed, the moon shining down on them, bathing the nakedness with a silvery tone.

The blonde girl was drifting off to sleep. "You make breakfast tomorrow," she mumbled.

The brunette kissed the blonde's lips softly and closed her eyes. "I'll make our breakfast tomorrow."

"Yup."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as both women drifted to sleep. Suddenly, Brittany's voice woke Santana from her dreamy haze.

"San…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you better now…" Brittany smiled, mimicking Ed Sheeran's line.

"I love you better, too," Santana cradled the sleeping-blonde and smiled at how perfect the day was, and how her proposal hadn't turned out that way, but all the same…she's ended up happy. She looked at her fiancé, knowing that she's asleep as she murmured another string of incoherent words; all she can make out were a "unicorn without a horn" phrase and her smile grew wider.

Santana knew that Brittany was just sleep-talking, or in the case, sleep-singing. She drifted off to sleep, knowing her life is far from perfect, but it's so right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is my last update on Family Affairs II: Mending Relationships. This is because I will be having a break in the next week, which was totally rad, considered that I had been studying college for the last ten months and don't ever worry, guys. I will be back. And when I will be back, I will be starting to publish Family Affairs III: Clueless.**

**[HINT: Brittana wedding.]**

**Now, I would like to thank you for bearing with me. I mean, it is so important to me that you are reading this story because I feel that you are appreciating me.**

**And I still hate Bram. No offense to those who ship Bram. Keep on your good work.**

**And I wish you all a happy week. Thank you again. So, so much. Please stay awesome.**

**I love you guys, for everything, from reading to leaving a review, to hating Bram, for watching out for updates, and for providing me inspiration. I love you so so much.**

**And oh, I will have a story, co-written by ManuPRS. And we will be releasing it presumably on May, so please watch out for it.**

**Here are your kisses.**

**xxx**


End file.
